familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
North Salem, New York
|leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 59.17 |area_land_km2 = 55.24 |area_water_km2 = 3.93 |area_total_sq_mi = 22.84 |area_land_sq_mi = 21.33 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.52 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_total = 5104 |population_density_km2 = 93.89 |population_density_sq_mi = 243.18 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 103 |elevation_ft = 338 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 10560 |area_code = 914 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-53517 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979292 |website = North Salem Website |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 5186 }} North Salem is a town in the northeast part of Westchester County, New York, United States. It is a suburb of New York City approximately 50 miles north of Midtown Manhattan. The population of North Salem was 5,104 at the 2010 census. According to the demographics data available from the Census Bureau released in July 2016, North Salem had a population of 5,182 U.S. Census Bureau, Population Estimates Program (PEP), Updated annually. Population and Housing Unit Estimates U.S. Census Bureau, 2010 Census of Population, P94-171 Redistricting Data File. Updated every 10 years. American FactFinder History The Union Hall was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1986. It was from Yerkes Tavern that John Paulding and Isaac Van Wart left on Sept. 22, 1780 for their appointment with destiny. Along the way they would be joined by David Williams (soldier). The expedition that resulted in the capture of the British spy Major John André was supposedly planned at the Yerkes (Yerks) Tavern in North Salem, whose foundation—all that remains of it lays at the intersection of Yerkes Road and Bogtown Road. A plaque posted on the site reads: On this site stood one of North Salem's early taverns. It's proprietor was John Yerkes who received a license from the town "to operate a tavern or inn for the accommodation and entertainment of travelers" in 1815. Early records indicate that this property was owned by the Smith family prior to this date. http://www.mapthepast.com/places/place.cfm?placeid=489732 Geography The north town line is the border of Putnam County, New York; and the east town line is the border of Connecticut. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 6.38%, is water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} In 2011, the average income for a household in the town was $157,258, with an average net worth of $1,300,058. The median house value in 2009 was $772,817. The per capita income for the town was $59,403. About 1.5% of families and 2.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.2% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. As of the census of 2000, there were 5,173 people, 1,764 households, and 1,374 families residing in the town. The population density was 241.5 people per square mile (93.2/km²). There were 1,979 housing units at an average density of 92.4 per square mile (35.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.44% White, 0.75% African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.97% Asian, 1.12% from other races, and 1.64% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.65% of the population. There were 1,764 households out of which 39.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.1% were married couples living together, 7.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.1% were non-families. 17.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.17. In the town, the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 27.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females, there were 91.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. Communities and locations in North Salem *Croton Falls – a hamlet in the northwest corner of the town with its own Metro-North station *Grants Corner – a hamlet southeast of North Salem *North Salem – a hamlet in the west part of the town. The North Salem Town Hall was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1980. *Salem Center – a hamlet at the east end of Titicus Reservoir. The fictitious headquarters of the X-Men Marvel Comics superhero team is located in Salem Center. *Purdys – a hamlet south of Croton Falls with its own Metro-North station. The Joseph Purdy Homestead was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1973. Education North Salem Middle School/High School is at 230 June Road in North Salem. The North Salem School District's border encompasses the entire town of North Salem, in addition to parts of the Putnam County towns of Southeast,and Carmel. Some residents of nearby Somers also reside within the district line. In 2004, the high school was distinguished as a Blue Ribbon School for high levels of educational achievement by the United States Department of Education. Pequenakonck Elementary School, located away from the middle school/high school, serves grades K-5. The middle school, which shares the same building as the high school, serves grades 6–8. This school is particularly small, with about 90 kids on average per grade, making the student to faculty ratio relatively small. Town Government North Salem's town government consists of a town supervisor and 4 town board members. The supervisor serves a 2 year term, and the board members serve 4 year terms. Elections are staggered such that in any given election year, the supervisor and 2 board members seats will be up. The Town of North Salem, NY|website=www.northsalemny.org|language=en|access-date=2018-02-17}} The next election will be in 2019. *Aronchick first won his seat in 2011, lost it in 2015 to Lisa Douglas, and won a seat back in 2016 in a special election. Notable people * Jacob M. Appel, author of ''Einstein's Beach House''Phoning Home. University of South Carolina Press, 2014 * Dick Button, Olympic and world champion figure skater * Fanny Crosby, writer * Laurence D. Fink, Fortune 500 CEO * Chapman Grant, grandson of President Ulysses S. Grant * Alan Menken, eight-time Academy Award-winningAlan Menken film composer and songwriter * David Letterman, talk show host * David Marks, original member of the Beach Boys * Steven Rattner, financier, in charge of 2008 General Motors auto bailout, owns a horse farm in North Salem. * Sam Savitt, equestrian artist and author, lived in North Salem from 1956 to 2000 Happy Birthday To North Salem’s Steven Lawrence Rattner | The North Salem Daily Voice Retrieved 2014-10-02. Fictional * Professor X, born Charles Francis Xavier, doctor of genetics and founder of the mutant superhero group the X-Men. See also *South Salem, New York *Baxter Preserve, North Salem's most popular park *Hammond Museum and Japanese Stroll Garden References External links *Town of North Salem official website *Ruth Keeler Memorial Library *North Salem Central School District *North Salem Lions *North Salem Chamber of Commerce Category:Towns in New York (state) Category:Towns in Westchester County, New York Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area